


when we convey

by ninemangoes



Category: South Park
Genre: Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Coffee Shops, Drunk idiots, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Jealous Craig Tucker, Late at Night, Loving You, M/M, Miscommunication, No Smut, Partying, Possessive Craig Tucker, Self-Acceptance, South Park Fanfic, arguments stir up trouble and realization, awkward teen guys, coffee & stars, craig and tweek can't flirt for shit, craig overthinks, craig refuses to acknowledge his own feelings, highschool activities, just fluff, kenny's an awkward flirt when it comes to his crush, neither can jimmy, plans & ideas, talks at night, they're all seniors now, tweek gets annoyed, two dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes
Summary: when we start to convey, it'll be alarming at first. but soon it'll feel like we've found ourselves againWhen Tweek and Craig get into an argument, they gradually start to recognize each other more than ever before.OR2 dumbasses learning how to love.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. one

Disturbing his relaxing rest was the blaring noise of his alarm clock, forcing him to wake up. Worst of all, it was Monday. Mondays are like funerals that no one gives a fuck about it. Mondays give off the same vibe as first period math class. Mondays are despised by almost everyone. And Craig had the same hatred for it as most. With grogginess, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his numb arms.

Last night was terrible. Clyde dragged the three of them to another party and Tucker was sure he got wasted. He had no idea how he even got home. But it didn't really matter anyways. What concerned him was how he was going to put up with this migraine for the rest of the day. To refresh his mind and body, he took a quick shower. Once his mind was flooded with endless thoughts, it turned into a long one.

Where was Tweek? Yesterday was a blur and he didn't recall seeing him. Shit. It was his priority to watch him at every party they were dragged to. Crowds and loud music was just not his thing. It only reminded Tweek of how people can overdose at parties like these which is why he tries to avoid going. The only thing Craig could recall was drinking some red punch then passing out. But he shouldn't worry. He always has the option to stop by his best friend's place. 

Routine-wise, it was normal: brushing his teeth, changing, eating breakfast, and driving to school using his mom's car. He was nearing Tweek's home and from a distance he caught him at the right time; he was just leaving. Only problem was that he walked the opposite direction of their school. _Was he not taking the bus?_ He thought. Feeling a bit guilty, he stalked the blonde without a word. Was it the curiosity that made him stay quiet? Maybe. Who can resist it? Still, Tweek choosing a different path was abnormal. He liked staying on ones he was familiar with; that way he knows its safe. So what was so different today? Soon enough he figured it out. Today, Tweek wanted to walk with that asshole, Kenny McCormick. 

His neon-like orange parka stung his stirred eyesight. He was like a walking highlighter for Christ's sake. Wearing it everyday should be a crime; he's practically making everyone blind. 

What made him furrow his brows first thing in the morning was the coffee lover's wide smile. A scowl couldn't help but escape. _The hell? When were they friends?_ As much as possible, he tried his best to appear hidden in his car as he slowly followed their path. The whole time their conversation never stopped neither did they quit smiling. It pissed off Tucker more than one can imagine. His best friend with the person he dislikes the most. Great. So instead of stalking them all the way until they reached school, he stepped on the gas pedal and sped past them. Now, his morning started off shitty.

Tweek felt the breeze pick up and turned to see a car speeding past them. He recognized that all too familiar vehicle. _Shit!_ It didn't occur to him that he suddenly went silent mid-conversation and that he was frozen, keeping his eyes on the car going past the regular speed limit. Being caught up in his own thoughts, he had no time to take notice of the confusing stare Kenny was throwing his way. 

McCormick watched Tweek's relaxed face gradually growing tense. Anyone would get worried to see an acquaintance pulling their hair and murmuring words to themselves. He had no idea how to show proper comfort to someone panicking, so all he had in mind was to say this, "Hey it's fine. You're fine."

The coffee lover's twitching eyes directed back to Kenny's direction after such a simple touch. Resting and patting his barely uncombed hair was Kenny's left hand. If the taller blonde wanted to be reassuring, Tweek appreciated the effort but it didn't have the effect Kenny wanted. Occasionally, Craig would use that method while distressing Tweek even more. But, it still kept him at slight ease. Yet feeling that same action done by another wasn't the same. It made him uncomfortable actually. As politely as he could, he removed the comforting hand and weakly smiled. "Y-yeah. Thanks." 

...

Shifting all of his annoyance to his hand, Craig slammed his car door shut, and leaned on the school building's wall to wait for Clyde or Token; maybe even Tweek. He wasn't sure what triggered him. Them walking together? Them smiling? Tweek not telling him about it? He couldn't decipher.

A cigarette was then offered to him by that French boy, Christophe. Craig wasn't even aware that he was at the allowed smoking area. Baggy, restless eyes matched the French teen's messy brown hair and his shovel still rested at his side. Tucker always wanted to ask him what it was for but he wasn't in the mood. The cigarette he was given was an interesting offer though. "What is this for?"

A puff of smoke was then blown to Craig's face. "It looked like you needed one."

So, he gladly took the offer. What's wrong with just a few, quick smokes? He rarely enjoyed a cigarette anyways, why not treat himself? Plus a few ones here and there wasn't so bad and it sort of calmed him down at times. 

"So what is ze matta'?" He asked not looking at him at all.

Tucker gave no response.

Christophe nodded and continued to smoke.

But Craig soon saw the two blondes in the distance and stepped on the cigar to diminish its flames. He walked away with hands stuffed in his pocket.

Christophe chuckled. "Someone's in a rush."

A middle finger was his only response. A disappointed frown painted Craig's features as he still saw the merry sight of the two enjoying each other's company. "Hey." The greeting was only for Tweek and McCormick rolled his eyes at being ignored. A sly grin couldn't help creeping up Craig's face as he flipped him off. His free arm went unnoticed so he never realized that it was wrapped around Tweek's sensitive waist. 

Kenny took no offense and chuckled lightly. "Good morning, dick. At least give me a proper greeting y'know." That made Craig roll his eyes. Within the school's front perimeter, he spotted Cartman just as unexcited as he was for the first day of school. It was disappointing to depart from Tweek so soon but with a possessive best friend, what was there to do but just leave? Thus, he waved goodbye. 

Craig's grip loosen as he stared down at McCormick's walking figure, wanting him to be out of sight already. While Tucker kept glaring, the coffee lover couldn't get his eyes off of Craig's friendly intimacy. His protective arm softly touched his hip even. Jesus, his spazzes were off the charts. Luckily, Craig was unfazed to Tweek's panicking heart. 

Finally, Tucker returned his attention to Tweek only to find he was very nervous. Even at that moment, Craig _still_ did not know his left arm was being very touchy. 

It was funny because Craig was also feeling nervous himself. "Not like I give a shit but," his left hand awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he tried not to sound bothered, "what were you doing with him?"

"Er..." Tweek's gaze shifted down to his shoes where he discovered he stepped on gum. "Nothing, since you don't give a shit." 

"...what?"

"I said it's nothing. Are you deaf, man?"

Craig glared at anything but Tweek. Surely the spaz knew it was a bluff. Either that twitchy blonde was doing this on purpose or he was dense. But he wasn't able to push for an answer when two of their friends ultimately arrived. 

"Tweek! Where were you last night?!" The excited shriek came from Clyde's chipper-self.

Although the question slipped past Craig's mind, he felt grateful Donovan brought it up. But Token unnecessarily explaining his deeds yesterday was uncalled for. "Y'know, Craig got emotionally drunk and started to look for you everywhere. He ended up going to your family's coffee shop and we found him passed out on the entrance."

Token was the third person he flipped off today.

Teasing Craig was too fun but hearing how worried he got over Tweek was concerning. That stunt was dangerous! Walking around at night with his head all fuzzy; he could've got mugged, kidnapped even! The spaz started to freak out. "Dude, don't do that! Jesus Christ, I won't leave again! Ngh!" 

"You better promise that." A hint of his tone expressed dismay. If he could recall anything else from the party is that he was worried sick for Tweek. But Token's reply also bothered him. "And fuck you, Token. That did not happen."

He chuckled. "You don't even remember anything."

"Fuck you."

This conversation that revolved around Tweek did remind Token of the things he saw last night. Unlike his friends, he was sober; recording them doing stupid shit as blackmail. While recording Jimmy awfully flirt with some chick that caught his eye, Token caught Tweek and Kenny leaving the party together. He wondered why. "Oh by the way, what were you doing with Kenny yesterday?"

Craig was relieved that someone asked. With all the smiling the two shone this morning, he would've burst by now. But wait a minute; the reason he didn't see Tweek at the party was because he chose to hang out with Kenny instead?! 

"Oh...yeah I snuck out of there with him," is how Tweek started off. "You guys were so drunk. Actually everyone was drunk! Gah! I told you guys all the drinks would be spiked! You can't fucking trust it! Then I was being offered weed! Weed!!! So I left and found Kenny was outside. Ngh! And...we just talked for the rest of the night."

Guilt rose inside Donovan's chest. He felt bad for leaving his friend all alone. The point of bringing him was so he could relax and have some fun. Maybe forcing him to come was a bad idea. But hey, at least he was with someone. "So what did you guys talk about?"

Tweek's calm exterior broke down and started to panic. "Just some stuff, man! Don't make me say it! Way too much pressure!! Aahhh!"

Such a foggy answer left Tucker disappointed. Plus, he knows better than to force Tweek to spit something out. The dude will get all paranoid the entire day. So instead, he wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders; an attempt to become calm again. Christophe apparently watched them the entire time and chuckled at Craig's affinity for his best friend. He scowled then added. "Kenny didn't do anything to you, right? You probably found him making out with one of the senior girls. Did he offer you anything weird?" 

Shaking his head, the coffee lover replied, "You know Craig, he's actually - Gah! -less of a dick than you say he is..."

That made him wince. Was he hearing correctly? Is that spaz now starting to take a liking on him? No way. Kenny is just a horny asshole, why is Tweek taking his side? He wanted to laugh in disbelief. That had to be a joke, right? But the spaz looked at him with no joking intent.

He then felt a creepy stare eyeing the back of his head and that made his head spin fast. Of course the eeriness he felt was from McCormick whose mocking snickers made Craig's ears bleed. _The fuck?_ Glowering at Tweek wasn't purposeful but he couldn't help being so damn irritated. He planned on saying something; specifically about all the shit he's heard Kenny do. Anything that'll tell Tweek to stay away from dudes like him. But his suppressed annoyance revealed itself and ultimately scared him.

"J-Jesus, man! I didn't mean it! Gah! Why do you look like you're gonna punch me!?" Out of defense, Tweek backed away and held his fists ready to fight. One of the few things Tweek can do well in is fighting. As kids, they fought using boxing gloves once and still a winner didn't remain. "Dude, calm down!" So why is it that when Craig's right hand slightly moved, Tweek flinched?

A sense of mistrust reeked from Tweek's undaunted yet cautious face. Just the sheer thought that Tweek genuinely believed he would attack him really hurt. What kind of person did that coffee lover think Craig was? He didn't want to acknowledge it but it had to be said. "Seriously, dude?" Signs of pique gently faded to then be replaced by dejection. "I'm not going to fucking hit you. You calm down." Clicking his tongue, he muttered, "Damn spaz," and walked away with a gaze ready to flick anyone off at any given moment.

But this didn't make utter sense to the twitchy blonde. Why was Craig so mad? If anything, Tweek himself should be mad! Tucker always had a sense of responsibility and protection over Tweek but, dammit, the spaz can take care of himself! Plus what was Craig protecting him from exactly? Kenny giving him a blowjob? 

He knew deep down that if Craig gave friendship with McCormick a chance, he'll learn the rumors were nothing but lies. What even bothered Tweek was the implication of befriending Kenny got Craig slightly irritable. If he took this morning into consideration, he knew well enough that Craig stalked them for a bit. In that millisecond when he speeded by, he caught the angry glint in his eyes. Including his shielding arm distancing him from Kenny earlier and his never-ending glare. 

Tweek wouldn't say he was defending Kenny or was on any sides. But for all he knew is that Kenny taught him a lot in that single night they hung out. It was the only time they really sat down and had a conversation. The coffee lover was grateful for that opportunity. Getting to know Kenny gave him insight on how similar their situations are and how he should handle it. So it was nice to have even one thing in common with someone. 

As much as he believed he did nothing wrong, there was no stopping the displeasure of seeing a good friend be upset.

He then came back to reality, realizing he probably looked stupid holding his coffee with shaky hands while twitching in place. With the exception of Jimmy, the three were on their way to class, leaving the spaz to reflect. 

Well, shit. Today is going to be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this is my first south park fanfic! i hope you all love it! comments are well-appreciated!**


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hope you guys enjoy it!**

Lunch time always remained noisy. If it ever grew silent to the point you can hear a pin drop, it was a sign of the world ending. 

But a particular table wasn't exactly enjoying their break. The aura was very cumbersome and its rationale was Craig Tucker. 

Token couldn't help but to throw glances at Craig every now and then. Prior to lunch, he didn't even try to hide his annoyance and frustration at all during classes. His emotions was worn right on his sleeve. Right now, Craig's mood wasn't getting any better.

What caused the killer mood was transparent if they were with Craig this morning. But Token didn't dare bring it up since he didn't want to deal with his attitude. The atmosphere was alright; having to see middle fingers thrown would just ruin it.

But sometimes Clyde struggled to read the mood. "Hey, what's up with you? You've been all grumpy since this morning." He casually said, as he munched on his food. Jimmy, sitting next to Clyde, lightly punched him and called him a 'dumbass'. Donovan must have ignored it since he kept blabbering on. "You're even more cranky right now." He pointed out.

Jimmy pinched the bridge of his nose, hating how Clyde could be a huge dunce. Now what exactly does Bebe see in him? The stuttering mess tapped Clyde's shoulder and quietly explained Craig's attitude. The brunette widen his eyes in shock with his cheeks filled with tuna sandwich. It must've been a mistake to explain anything to that guy because Clyde was always a loud-mouth. Token disappointingly shook his head.

"Ohhhhhh. That makes sense. Is it because Tweek's not here?" Craig froze for a second at just the mere mention of his best friend's name. Clyde put a hand on his heart and pouted. "That's real mean of you, yknow? Tweek is not the only friend you have. I bet if Jimmy, Token, and I was about to die for whatever reason, you'd pick seeing Tweek since you claim you haven't seen him in a while. But you literally just saw him 5 minutes ago." And to Jimmy and Token's amazement, the brunette's comment actually lighten up the cold atmosphere as they could hear soft chuckles coming from Craig.

"Oh yeah, for sure." Tucker teased. "I'd be awfully sad to see Token and Jimmy be gone. But if it takes you three dying to have you finally be out of my life, so be it." He began to lightly laugh, saying all this to Clyde.

Donovan put down his sandwich. "Ok, that was MEAN Craig. Wow."

"I'm only kidding, geez." Craig replied while pushing his food aside. Hunger just wasn't coming to him. "I really needed that."

"What? A laugh?"

"Exactly." Tucker met Token's eyes and then Jimmy's. "And you two, thanks for leaving me be and not trying to make me even more angry than I already was."

Jimmy chuckled while nervously scratching his neck and Token only nodded. "No worries, man. I just didn't expect Clyde to actually put you in a better mood."

Craig shrugged. "I just got tired of feeling so irritated. But that stupid McCormick and Tweek. I...don't really understand what the hell is going on. Why _him_?"

Donovan, at first, tilted his head with uncertainty but then understood. "Don't tell me that you're upset with Tweek for walking with Kenny."

"Partially the reason. Remember this morning? The fact that he was _scared_ of me was painful, dude. It's like Tweek thought I was about to hit him for being buddy-buddy with Kenny..." 

"Then what are you angry about?" asked Token.

"I have this feeling that Kenny said something about me to frighten Tweek. Something so absurd that his paranoia can't help but believe it."

"I don't know, man. Sounds to me like you're just overthinking." Token's response caught Craig's attention. "He wasn't scared of you that whole morning. He was fine being near you and such. It was most likely because you got pissed and had that deadly gaze that it startled him. He flinched out of instinct. C'mon it's Tweek, dude; he's always paranoid."

"That's true..." After all the words his friends said, he still had this strong feeling that Kenny had something to do with it. "It's weird though. Kenny and Tweek never talked before-"

"What about me and Tweek?" The table right behind them had listened in to their conversation. A dumb grin plastered on Kenny's face; he looked way too confident. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just like hearing Tweek's name and my name being said together." His indirect flirting with Tweek resumed Craig's annoyance. 

"Fuck off, prick. We weren't talking to you." Craig groaned, turning his body to glare at the blonde.

"I know but," He played with the straw of his drink, stirring it around. "Kenny and Tweek. Tweek and Kenny. Has a ring to it, don't ya think?" Eric then began to bawl up in laughter.

"BAHAHA! Kenny, what the fuck? You head over heels for Tweek now?" His fist kept hitting the table as he expressed how funny he thought Kenny's joke was.

Kyle had to hold down the table, preventing it from making the trays of food fall off. "You fucking fatass, stop it! Your damn hand is an earthquake enough for this table!" 

Eric paused his laughter to blankly stare at the ginger. "You thought that was fucking funny, huh Kahl? At least I ain't a fucking Jew!"

Stan pushed Eric away before he made any contact with the redhead. "Dude stop. We're causing even more of a scene."

Craig clicked his tongue in irritation in which he thought he got tired of feeling. He averted his pissed eyes somewhere that wasn't focused on the four people he despised and looked over at another lunch table. His eye caught the sight of Tweek standing near the girls table. Beside him was Butters and they were both laughing away with them. Phone numbers were exchanged as they passed their cellular devices among themselves. Kenny's table grew suspiciously quiet so Craig turned his direction back to them. He noticed Eric elbowed Kenny with a smirk and McCormick only frowned in response. The teen ignored his friend and gazed over at the girls table. Who exactly was he staring at? Craig could give 0 fucks. A year or two back, Bebe and Kenny hooked up while drunk. Other than that, he made out with nearly all the girls sitting in the cafeteria. 

Somehow the sight of Tweek relieved his annoyance. 

He watched Kenny stand up and take a deep breath before heading towards Tweek's direction. The gang noticed that instead of Kenny switching to his flirty-side, he wore a genuine smile as if he was excited for something. The tall blonde called the coffee lover's name to wave hi. Every time he saw the girls, he'd greet them one by one. But it wasn't the case this time; he flat out ignored them, even when Bebe greeted the tall blonde. 

Craig could barely make out the conversation and he even asked his friends if they can hear anything. They also had the same issue. 

While the gang watched as they finished lunch, Jimmy mentioned how red Kenny's ears were getting when talking to Tweek and Butters. Including how much he awkwardly smiled and scratched the back of his head. Craig didn't like those observations and became worrisome.

When Butters left, Kenny returned back to his seat. When he did so, Kyle, Stan, and Eric began to throw teasing remarks. Their table was audible at least. 

Finally, his best friend had arrived. "Hey guys! Gah! Sorry, I was in the library with Butters." Warming his cold hands was his thermo flask filled with warm coffee. His lips took a few sips before taking a seat. "So did I miss anything?"

His oddly normal behavior left Craig to question this morning's events. 

While Tucker awkwardly sat in silence, Jimmy answered. "W-w-well, Craig just m-m-missed you is all."

Tweek's pale cheeks were then painted pink and his twitching was harsher than normal. At first, Tweek had stable eye contact but now it was incontrollable; it wouldn't stop averting everywhere. "...really? Aah!"

"Dude!" Craig threw a glare his way. He slowly rubbed his aching forehead. "Ugh that's not it..." For a brief moment, he glanced back at Kenny who eyed Tweek with a knowing grin. Kenny seriously caused all his pent-up rage. "...ok maybe it is."

Clyde, Token, and Jimmy looked at one another snickering and teasing the two under their breath.

"Well....Gah! Do you want me to come over then?" 

Craig lit up, grateful that Tweek didn't seem scared of him anymore. 

But truthfully, acting normally was hard to manage. As much as possible, Tweek didn't want to create an awkward atmosphere and most of all, didn't want to start a new school year off like this. Plus, he's been meaning to take Kenny's advice. Not spending time with Craig defeats the whole purpose of last night's discussion. 

_________________________________________________________________

Was it too much to anxiously look out his window for Tweek's arrival? No, right? The spaz must be even more anxious than him because of his coffee addiction. The only reason Craig felt that way was because he wanted to ensure his best friend's safety. Yeah, that's it. 

But a reminder was then alerted to him that Tweek prefers walking along side someone. Why the hell did Craig not even walk home with him?! Fuck, what was going on in his mind? He was so out of it today.

As he paced back and forth across his room, he stared blankly at his shoes to wait until he heard twitchy screams. He did but it was with another voice. A girl's voice. Wendy's voice.

With her friendly smile and magenta barrette, she walked with Tweek to his house. Why? Since when were they friends? It was like watching the popular girl treat someone like their pet. The same unsettling feeling sitting in his stomach came back again at the sight of Tweek's delighted face with Stan's girlfriend. 

As Craig spectated from the second floor's window, she even approached the front step with him. Laughing away with no care in the world then ringing the doorbell. Craig hoped Tweek didn't invite her. 

"Oh!" When seeing Craig open the door with a not-so warm welcome look to her, she departed from Tweek. "We'll talk more tomorrow! Bye, Tweek!" Her stupid strut was even annoying to Tucker. 

"Yeah, see ya!" His enthusiastic reply was suspicious, almost out of character. What's up with him? 

Craig didn't realize it then but Tweek wore ear buds on his way over here. The music spilling through his ear canal while humming softly. He was sure it was one of the relaxing playlists he made for him a couple of weeks back. But when they got into his room and Tweek put his phone down for a couple of seconds, the song he was listening to wasn't familiar and he realized it was the same song that Wendy used as her ringtone. 

On his T.V stand sat his controllers that almost started picking up dust. But his mood changed in that split second and he didn't feel like playing anymore. Tweek stared at him with confusion.

Craig wanted to talk instead. It's been eating away at his brain for too long. If he chose to keep these thoughts, he's sure to lash out at Tweek eventually. That is the ending he hates to happen. So Craig gave himself a moment to think, "Dude, I have a question," and Tweek was all-ears the moment he spoke. "...why are you hanging out with Kenny and them?"

"Oh," His pauses were brief, giving himself time to think over his response as if he didn't want anything to accidentally slip away. Tweek's fingers were tangled together as he fidget. "I don't know. Gah! They're just nice, man."

Craig smelled bullshit. "It kinda looks like you're forcing yourself...you sure Kenny did nothing to you?" He soon learned that an annoyed Tweek is someone you don't want to come across. 

"This shit again, man? Aah!"

Unlike earlier, he was more irked. At first, he was fearful and agitated. Craig would lie if he said he didn't feel a bit intimidated. "I mean c'mon, who would want to hang out with them?"

"I do! They're nice people, Craig!" 

Tucker believed he was growing defensive but admitting that would be adding fuel to an already raging fire.

"Dude, I'm hanging out with them on my own free-well! Ngh! I'm not being forced into any shit! I would know if it was happening!" Whenever Tweek got serious or visibly angry, he was better at controlling his spazzes. "Why is it even such a big deal if I hang out with them?!"

Tweek was sitting on his bed casually, cussing him out while Craig could only hang his head low in shame. His cabinet door that was a huge mirror reflected his indignity. And whenever he felt like he was being humiliated even if it was by his best friend, he couldn't keep up his calm exterior. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're hanging out with them instead of your actual _friends_."

The coffee lover was in disbelief. "Are you kidding?! I hang out with people other than you guys _once_ and you start feeling betrayed?! Just because you see me with other people doesn't mean I value you any less, asshole!" 

Once Tweek spoke smoothly without the interruption of a spasm, Craig was aware of the storm he regrettably caused. 

"Jesus fucking Christ! Why do you think they're such bad people?!"

Another reason why Craig was pissed during all his classes was that statement again. He had no definite answer why he disliked that group so much. Wendy was just grouped in with his displeasure for them because she's dating Stan, nothing more if he's being honest. It stroked Craig's ego to be reminded that he has no reason to be hateful towards them. He didn't like that feeling and then he became impulsive; throwing out angry words to drown Tweek's good question. "Cut the crap, man! I fucking know Kenny manipulated you. He told you bad shit about me, didn't he? Is that why you felt so unsettled?" With impulsive action, everything in one's brain is thrown out the window. Craig never acknowledged Token's speech as he spoke. 

It wasn't hard to match his backwards energy. "Are you even fucking listening to me?! Craig, no matter if he manipulated me or not, it's not up to you to decide who I befriend! Gah! It doesn't make sense for you to get mad over this shit!"

More good points only enraged Craig more. "I'm looking out for you. I'm your best friend for a reason."

"But you're going cross the line; way past it." 

A comeback never slipped past his tongue when Craig couldn't think of any. He was so lost at the moment. Tucker hates questioning himself about what kind of person he is. Taking the time to think about himself was a waste of his time, in his opinion. So when he's forced to think of his poor arguments and Tweek's stellar points about his attitude, resentment built up inside him. Having to take a dive inside his stress and disorient-ridded mind was something he's been avoiding for so long. Of course, it had to be his best friend to make him realize of all the flaws he carries within himself. 

Alone in his two-story home, the two stared at the carpet floor in silence. A word not exchanged in that period. Craig had nothing else to say. He's returned back and now was thinking before he said anything more stupid. 

But Tweek still had more to say. "I may be a fucking spaz but you've started being more emotional than I've ever been this past month." His fists clenched into tight balls. "You had the most control of your emotions than anyone and you've suddenly been overprotective. It's like you're treating me like a dumbass."

 _That's not my intention. Tweek, there's a reason behind it._ is what he wanted to say but those words couldn't escape. His mouth was sealed shut. 

"I think I should go home. Ngh!" Before making it out the door, he added, "...bye, Craig."

Something about his farewell made Craig believe he wasn't coming back. That tomorrow he won't find him in physics class or at the cafeteria. But after a few minutes, he knew it was just his brain thinking crazy. He even started contemplating talking to Kenny and...apologizing for his shitty attitude.

Craig, for the first time in a while, was lost in his thoughts. Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling while sorting all these emotions he's started to build up over the last school year. What he pushed away is now starting to shed light. He can't stay ignorant forever. He must be honest with himself and Tweek.


End file.
